Rizzoli & Isles: the stupid apprentice
by Jay-Jay1021
Summary: This is a continuation to my last story and yes it is a spoof,so if you don't like spoofs DO NOT READ THIS
1. order up!

Rizzoli & isles: the stupid apprentice

Day one of apprenticing 11:40 pm Phillips crab house

"Hey Zach, were closing up," a young female chef said to the male chef across from her.

"I'm coming Katie, the manager ordered me to check the freezer," Zach replied.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"She told me too, I don't know why. Bitch," Zach replied with a rude tone.

"Okay then! Honestly I don't like the way you've been treating me lately it's horrible! Leave me alone or...I'll kill you" Katie snapped

"Okay kill me" Zach said with a snarl

James apartment 11:20 am

James was at his apartment as usual when his cell-phone rang. James took his phone out of his pocket and spoke into the phone "Rizzoli, I'm on my way"

Phillips crab house 12:45pm

James got out if his car and walked into Phillips crab house to see his partner, Martin Isles

"Hey man, so what seems to the problem" James asked

"A chef was found dead in the kitchen" Marty replied

"Lovely" James said sarcastically

"Really "Marty asked

"No" James said

The two men walked to the crime scene, as the detectives walked they spotted a dead man on the floor, shirt covered completely in blood. Maria had just finished her examination of the body.

"Oh, hey boys "Maria said happily "how are you?"

"We're good. What seems to be the problem here?" James contemplated

"He was stabbed repeatedly in the chest with a kitchen knife" Maria replied

"OH! Poor guy; so it sounds like our suspect is another chef. "James said

"Should we question the manager and see if anyone had any bad relationships with the chef "Marty asked. "Where's Korsak"

"Right here! And yes the mangers here "I'll go talk to her"Korsak replied. Korsak walked over to the manager's office in the back." Hello!" she said as she opened the door

"Oh hi, come in "the woman behind the desk said

"Hi I'm Veronica Korsak, I'm with the Baltimore city police department and my team is investigating the death of one your employees "Veronica said

"Oh yeah Zach, I was the one who found him dead this morning "the woman replied

"Is there anyone here who would want to hurt Zach "Veronica asked

"All of the employees hated him, but one of my chefs filed a complaint about him yesterday "the woman said

"Who" Veronica asked

"Katie Michelson, she was said that Zach was harassing her" The woman replied

Interrogation room 3:15 pm

"Hey, Katie what was your relationship with your co-worker, Zach?" Marty asked

"I hated him, he would call me names, taunt me, torment me...he's done a lot "Katie replied

"He was found dead this morning "Marty said

"Well glad someone could do him in. That bastard deserved it." Katie shouted

"No, but your our number one suspect, maybe you hired some common thug to do the job for you"Marty said

"Why would you say that! "Katie snapped

"Because you clearly had the motive not to mention reports say you were the last person seen with him alive. You could've had the murderer waiting outside on command or played the villain role yourself to save time" Marty said

"I didn't kill him! "Katie said

"Well then let's see what the evidence says" Marty contemplated

"Hey Marty! "James said while coming in the room "the evidence is here"

"Can I have the evidence please" Marty said calmly. James handed Marty the evidence

"Katie we found your fibers on Zach's shirt and we found your Fingerprints on the murder weapon, you're under arrest for the murder of Zach freeman "Marty said. Marty got up and handcuffed Katie and Mirandize her.

To be continued in chapter 2

**authors**** notes: Hello, many of you may not understand why the title of my story is called the stupid apprentice, you will have to read all three chapters to know :)**


	2. what's that mommy ?

Chapter 2

Port discovery 11:15am

"Hey mommy!" A kid said with excitement "can we go to miss perception's mystery house".

"Sure sweetie" the mother replied gently. The mother took her daughter to the mystery house exhibit and the two walked inside. The house looked very abnormal. The weirdest parts of the house were the giant drain and the monster closets.

"Mommy, can I go in the drain first" the little girl asked.

"Sure honey "the mother answered. The mother walked her daughter over to the kitchen where the drain was and as soon as they entered the room.

"Mommy, what's that thing "the girl asked.

"What's what sweetie" the mother replied.

"The thing in the drain?" The girl asked. The mother looked over at the drain.

"It's...it's...it's...AHHHHH! A REAL DEAD BODY AHHHH!"The woman screamed.

"Yay! We found the first person "she said happily.

James's parents' house

James was talking to his father Arthur Rizzoli.

"Hey James can I have some watter!" Arthur shouted.

"Sure thing,pa!"James responded back. A few seconds later James's phone rang. James picked up the phone and answered "Rizzoli, I'm on my way".

"What happened" Arthur asked.

"They found a body at Port Discovery "James groaned.

"Port Discovery! What a kid killed his mom!" Arthur laughed.

"Wow pa, bye!" James responded back.

Port Discovery 12:00 pm

James got out of his car and went inside the building to see his partner."Hey bro, so where's the body "James said.

"Guess" Marty gestured.

"The mystery house?" James questioned. Marty nodded "sigh, where in the mystery house "James sighed.

"The drain" Marty said blankly.

"Okay, let's go" James said.

"Hey James, remember when we were kids and you were scared of everything "Marty said.

"Be quiet" James retorted.

"And remember when you met that girl who broke up with you in high school here "Marty said.

"Be quiet" James said with a sharper tone.

Crime scene 12:05 pm

The two men walked into Miss Perception's mystery house to see a bunch of kids asking their mothers why they couldn't go in the kitchen to see the drain. James and Marty walked into the kitchen where the body was, where Maria was examining the body.

"Maria! What seems to be the problem here "James asked

"This Amy Johnson, her neck was snapped "Maria replied

After Maria's explanation, the same little girl who found the dead body walked into the kitchen and grabbed on to James's leg.

"Hey mister! Why are you looking at the fake body, this is a mystery house, "the girl said. James looked down at the girl.

"Hey kid, it's hard to explain" James said with a high pitched voice.

"Why "the girl asked.

"Because it is" James responded back.

"Why" the girl asked again.

"Because we're looking at a fake body" James responded back.

"No were not! It's a…" James covered Marty's mouth "Mmm" Marty tried to say something.

"He's crazy" James gestured to the little girl.

"Why" the girl asked.

"Allison!" the girl's mother projected across the room.

"Mommy!" the girl shouted as she ran back to her mother. The mother took her daughter out of the room.

"Marty! Why did you almost tell the kid that was a real body! "James whispered to Marty with a frustrated tone.

"Because that would be lying "Marty inquired, James put his hand over his face.

Morgue 2pm

Maria was examining the woman's body; she noticed that there was a lining on the neck which looked like a rope.

"Maria!" a female voice called, Maria turned around to see Veronica Korsak "did you find anything? "Veronica asked.

"Yes, there's a lining on her neck, I think that she was hung" Maria pondered.

"Do you know with what" Veronica asked.

"No idea" Maria said.

"I'll examine it "Veronica said. Veronica went to Maria's desk in the morgue and picked up an examinaner,she examined the woman's neck and had a scared look on face.

"What?" Maria asked

"It's nylon, that's what Carly used on her victims "Veronica sounded worried. Suddenly, James burst in through the door.

"Veronica, Maria I have some horrible news...Jacob escaped from prison the other day, we think he might be responsible for this "James said with determination.

"Actually, were suspecting a different person that Jacob….your ex-girlfriend "Veronica said.

"Carly…?" James said.

"No! your cat!" Veronica said sarcastically.

Baltimore city detention center 2:45 pm

James, Marty, Francesca, Belinda, and Veronica were waiting patiently in an interrogation room for Carly's arrived handcuffed in an orange jumpsuit with two police officers behind her. Carly growled at James as the police sat her at the interrogation desk.

"What do want pee-pees" Carly smirked

"A lot Carly, can you explain to us how your committing crimes from prison!"James said in an accusatory voice.

"Oh I don't know baby, have you" Carly said in a kiddy voice. James almost launched himself at Carly but Marty stopped him before he could do so.

"Carly, this is serious!, so stop harassing my brother and tell us what's going on!" Francesca said firmly.

"Fine I'll stop harassing baby-face! And I'll talk…I haven't been committing crimes from prison sounds like you've got a copy-cat and I've already learned my lesson from my handsome James Rizzoli, Ha Ha!" Carly teased in a flirty voice.

"Shut up!" James screamed. Belinda put her hand on James's shoulder.

"James, it's not worth it stop" Belinda said calmly.

Carly's thoughts

_**Those bitchy police officers took me back to my cell. I'm so glad to get away from my ex-boyfriend, but I had a fun time flirting with him though and don't worry I'll get rid of him. But I've got one problem, My apprentice, Jacob who I helped escape from prison last week hasn't done anything I asked him to do.I asked him to kill couples not a chef! And not some stupid mother…why did he take her to Port Discovery? Anyways I have the greatest plan to destroy my ex-boyfriend and Jacob will be helping me if he fails me again I will ! That reminds me later that night, I beat up some cops and I made my great escape! Now to make plans with Jacob.**_


	3. My dear sweet James

My dear sweet James,

Marty's Date

Cheesecake Factor 7:30 pm.

Marty was on a date with the beautiful Melinda Evans.

"So Marty, tell me about yourself?" Melinda asked in a flirty tone.

"Well, I'm a detective for the BPD and those crime scenes are so awesome," Marty replied.

"Marty I wanna know more about your personality, ya know, like do enjoy reading? What music do you like? " Melinda said.

"Well at the first crime scene at the Barnes and Noble a man was killed by a book and he died of evere head trauma and then his body was taken to the morgue and there was blood all over his head," Marty said. Melinda gulped.

"I'm eating, can we talk about this later please," Melinda said.

"And then, Maria said the death was accidental and then James and I were called to another crime scene and a woman was mauled by a shark and there was so much blood. Then me and James solved the case by using incriminating evidence. The DNA matched a fish fanfic named Jack. It turns out that he was hired by the victims ex boyfriend to kill her now he's he jail," Marty said. Melinda looked disgusted.

"Stop," Melinda said with a frustrated tone. "Let's talk about me now please?"

"Well do that after I'm done, you should've seen that crime scene at port discovery. They found a real dead body inside the mystery house,it was in the drain. While James and I were investigating, a little kid was wondering why we were investigating and tried to tell her why but James stopped me. But sadly we never solved that case. Tell me about you?" Marty asked.

"I've gotta go." Melinda said while getting up.

Baltimore police department 8:00 pm

"Hey James, why is if so hard to solve this case?" Belinda asked.

"I don't know Bel, I think we have to put this in a cold case file... and Marty just texted me," James said.

"He was on a date wasn't he?" Belinda said. James looked at his phone.

"Oh no, Marty had such a great date, which is why he messed it up again!" James said sarcastically. "And guess what my sister just got out of prison...again"

"What did she do?" Belinda asked.

"She's been arrested three times for DUI" James said, "And she already has a new boyfriend."

"Already?" Belinda asked.

"Yup,"James said.

"What's his name?" Belinda asked.

"Justin,"James said.

James's parents house

James's family was celebrating Teresa's release from prison 12:46 pm.

James was in the kitchen talking quietly to Marty.

"So, how do you feel about your sister getting out of prison?" Marty asked James.

"It feels great... she'll probably be back in prison soon," James sighed

"Don't think like that, bro," Marty said.

"James," a voice from across the room, James turned around to see his younger sister.

"Terry!" James said with excitement as he ran over to his sister and hugged her, "How are you?"

"Good! Come join the party and meet my bf!" Teresa said with excitement.

"Sure thing! C'mon Marty," James said happily. Marty didn't move. "Marty c'mon!" James said in a deeper frustrated shook his head.

"C'mon Marty, it'll be fun," Teresa said with encouragement

"Okay," Marty said wearily.

The three arrived in the living room, Marty saw the crowd and whimpered.

"I'll go get my boyfriend," Teresa said.

"You don't have to," a flirty male voice said behind her, Teresa turned around.

"Oh hey baby!" Teresa said with excitement. "James, Marty this is my boyfriend, Justin."

"Hey wats up," he said. James looked shocked and confused once he heard the mans voice.

"I've gotta go," James said as he left the room.

"Is everything okay?" Teresa asked.

"He's fine, I'll go talk to him," Marty said. Marty found James in a room across the hall.

"Hey man, what happened in there?" Martin asked James.

"That man... It's Jacob," James sounded intimidated.

"What do you mean?" Marty sounded confused.

"His voice... it sounded exactly like his," James contemplated.

"Not to worry, dude I'm pretty sure your sisters not dating Jacob bro," Marty said

Carly Hoyt's hideout. 3:30 pm

After Carly escaped from prison, she and Jacob began hiding in an abandon building in a rough neighborhood in Baltimore.

"Hey Jacob! I'm impressed, getting close to James's sister... that's wonderful!" Carly said.

"Thank you," Jacob smirked.

"Now Jacob, there's something I want chu to do for me for me," Carly said.

"What?" Jacob asked

"You know where James's apartment is right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I found out through Terry," Jacob said.

"I need you too break into James's apartment, ransack it, kidnap James and we'll kill him before his friends can save him. Sounds like Marty needs a new partner," Carly said with determination in her voice.

James's apartment 5:30 pm

James was sitting on the couch watching tv, when he heard a knock at the door. James got up from his couch and answered the door.

"House keeping?" The woman at door said. James nodded and went downstairs to get coffee. James's cell phone rang.

"Hey Belinda, wats up?"James asked. "I'll be there in a few."

Baltimore Police Dep. 5:39 pm

"Hey, so what seems to be the problem?"James asked.

"I found some new evidence on the case, there was some surveillance footage of a woman arguing with our victim before the time of the murder," Belinda said. Before James could answer Francesca came running into the room.

"James someone destroyed your apartment!" Francesca said frantically.

James's apartment

James and the gang rushed in into his of James's furniture was knocked over and objects were thrown on the floor. "My apartment, " James said sadly

"No James, we'll find out who did this, don't worry okay?" Belinda said calmly.

"Okay..." James said softly.

"Hey, what's on the table?" Marty asked.

"It's a note," James said. James picked the note off the table and read it."_Yeah I destroyed James's apartment but, that's the least of your worries because James' is with us and he'll be dead before you bitches can find him!_"

"Ummm... I'm right here..." James sounded confused.

"Let me see that?" Belinda asked. "Who would want to kidnap you and it seems too me that this criminal kidnapped someone else."

"Exactly," James said.

"James there's something I have to tell you," Belinda asked.

"What?" James asked.

"Carly escaped from prison yesterday..." Belinda said with a worried tone.

"What! She did!" James said in an alarmed tone.

"She did this didn't she? " James asked.

"Maybe..." Belinda replied back.

"I'll go find her, anyways the housekeeper was the last person in here... they took her didn't they?" James said with a frustrated tone. Belinda nodded. "Okay Carly, so now I'm a woman?" James said sarcastically.

Carly's hideout 6:30 pm

"Jacob back so soon?"Carly smirked.

"Yup," Jacob was holding a bag over his shoulder with something squirming in it.

"What's in the bag?" Carly asked. Jacob put the bag on the floor and began to take the housekeeper out of the bag.

"Carly, I give you James Rizzoli!" Jacob said with excitement as the housekeeper was screaming. Jacob was holding her by the neck. Carly saw Jacob's failure to kidnap James and had an annoyed look on her face.

" Jacob... that's a woman!" Carly said in a frustrated tone.

"It is? " Jacob looked at the woman. "Haha, so that's why I thought James was screaming like a girl, sorry Carly it was dark and the housekeeper looked like man," Jacob said.

"Hey woman, get out of here!" Carly said. Jacob dropped the woman and the woman ran out of the building screaming. "You've failed me again, Jacob!" .

"How many times has he failed, Carly?" a voice said in the distance. Carly turned around.

"James, nice to see you baby, this is my apprentice Jacob," Carly said as Jacob attacked James and pinned him to the ground.

"Nice party, your sister's beautiful," Jacob said.

"Trust me, you hurt her... your dead," James grunted.

" Hmmm, okay," Jacob said. Jacob took out a knife and stabbed James's left hand. James screamed out in pain. Suddenly, Korsak and Belinda burst into the room with guns and ran inside and hand cuffed Jacob and Carly. James was taken to the hospital shortly afterwards.

Teresa's apartment a month later 7:15 am

Teresa felt horrible after she learned that hot guy she was dating was actually a criminal who stabbed her brother and killed three people. Besides that Teresa had been vomiting every morning for the last couple of days and had missed her period last month. Currently, Teresa was vomiting violently in the bathroom.

"Wow, that was pretty gross... why have I been so sick...am I preggo?" Teresa wondered. Teresa got up and called Francesca. Francesca answered the phone.

"Hey Teresa, what's up?" Francesca asked.

"Hey sis, can you come over...and while your out can you get me pregnancy test?" Teresa said wearily.

"A what!? I'll be right over," Francesca said urgently.

Teresa's apartment 7:30 am

Teresa was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test and came a few minutes later.

"It's positive... I'm pregnant..." Teresa said sadly.

"Oh no, who's the father? " Francesca asked.

"Jacob..." Teresa chocked.

"No no! You're having that killer's baby!? Get an abortion!" Francesca said frantically.

"Never! This is my baby! And I don't care who the father is, and I would like my boyfriend out of jail!" Teresa demanded.

"Really? You want that awful man who hurt your brother out of jail?" Francesca gawked.

"I know but he's the father of my baby," Teresa said.

"Fine I'll ask James," Francesca said.

Francesca called James on her cell phone.

"James," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Teresa is pregnant and guess who's the father is?" Francesca said.

"No way! My sister is having that psychopaths baby!?" James screamed.

To be continued.


End file.
